gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Policy:Perspective
Gineipaedia is written from different perspectives depending on context. 'In-universe' The term 'in-universe' refers to an article (or, in some cases, a section of an article) that is written from the perspective of someone who exists inside the universe of LOGH. That is, events that occur in the LOGH series are presented as real historical events, characters as real historical figures, and so on. The writer assumes that everything seen and heard in the LOGH series is a true and factual account of what really happened, and his style of writing reflects this. When to use The 'in-universe' perspective is used in the following contexts: *Articles about characters, locations, objects, and events that occurred or existed within the LOGH series — excepting specific sections which are described below. (Examples: Staden, Legnica, Barbarossa, Imperial Civil War) *The 'Synopsis' sections of articles about films, episodes, manga volumes, and novels. Tone The tone of 'in-universe' writing should reflect that of an objective but nearly omniscient being. This being has the ability to observe and to know no more and no less than what is seen/heard in the LOGH series. He does not have the ability to know anything that occurs off-screen (whether events or characters' internal thoughts) unless the narrator or the characters themselves relay that information. See also: Manual of Style: General Tense 'In-universe' writing should generally be in the past tense — in other words, our hypothetical being from above exists at some point far in the future, so that events in LOGH occurred in the past from his perspective. This applies to all things in the LOGH universe, except for the following: *Eternal or abstract concepts, including aspects of science and technology like Zephyr particles and warp, which exist independently of time and civilisation. *Long-lived astronomical features like stars, star systems, nebulae, and planets. (We can assume that our observer lives hundreds or perhaps thousands of years after the events of LOGH — not long enough for these features to have ceased existing.) 'Real-life' 'Real-life' or 'meta' articles/sections are those which refer to things that exist outside the universe of LOGH. These are generally found at the very bottom of 'in-universe' articles, or as separate pages detailing real-life voice actors, LOGH media releases, and so on. These articles should be written in a manner consistent with normal encyclopaedic or journalistic writing. When to use The 'real-life' perspective is used for the following types of pages: *Articles about series of LOGH media releases. (Examples: Legend of Galactic Heroes (OVA), Legend of Galactic Heroes (manga)) *Articles about individual films, episodes, books, or other components of LOGH series — however, see the section below for an important exception. (Examples: , ) *Articles about supplementary LOGH media, including sound tracks. (Examples: My Conquest Is the Sea of Stars (OST)) *Articles about real-life cast and crew, including voice actors and writers, who worked on LOGH media releases. (Examples: Tanaka Yoshiki, Tomiyama Takashi) *Articles about this wiki (including this page). Media synopses One notable exception to the above is that, whilst individual media pages (like ) are considered 'real-life' articles (since the episodes/films/books only exist in our own universe, not the universe of LOGH), synopses on these pages should be written from an 'in-universe' perspective, as if a historian is describing events that really happened. Tone The tone of 'real-life' articles should be encyclopaedic, as always. Do not interject your own opinions into these pages. See also: Manual of Style: General Tense The tense of 'real-life' articles should match that which would be used in a standard encyclopaedia or journalistic article. In other words: *Use past tense for things that existed in your own past (like deceased actors and historical events), as well as for things that would have existed (like planned media works that never materialised). *Use present tense for things that exist in your own present (like living actors and current events), for all media works that were officially realised and released (like series and episodes), and for media works still in development (like planned re-releases of OVAs). See also *Manual of Style *Canon *Images *Sections Category:Policy